icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gibson Family Members
Gibby's family that has either been mentioned or seen on the show. Charlotte Gibson Charlotte Gibson 'is the mother of Gibby and Guppy Gibson. It is strongly implied that she is a divorceé, because she dates other men, including Spencer Shay. Also, her ex-husband picks up his son, Gibby in iGet Pranky. She thinks that Gibby is awesome. In Gibby's Blog, it is implied that she is over 41 years old. She was portrayed by Laura Benz-Phillips in her first appearance, then Deena Dill in the other appearances. ''See Main Charlotte Gibson article for more details Baggles '''Baggles is Gibby's husband, they got strangely, weirdly married on iCarly online. Mr. Gibson Mr. Gibson is the ex-husband of Charlotte Gibson and the father of Gibby and Guppy who has never been seen. Not much is known about him. We can assume that Gibby's parents are divorced, as Charlotte went out with Spencer in iFix A Popstar and there was no mention of him during their time together. Gibby's father has only been mentioned in the episode, iGet Pranky, when Spencer tells Gibby that he has come to pick up Gibby and when Gibby called him that he got supper, which he exclaimed was a trout fish. Guppy Gibson Guppy Gibson is Gibby's little brother. His first appearance was in iPsycho (although he first makes a cameo in the credits of iSpeed Date as a 6-year old Gibby who likes cheese). Guppy seems to have similar tendencies to his brother, he likes taking his shirt off and getting confused sometimes. Throughout the episode IPsycho, his main words were "Happy Birthday" to Gibby (after Carly, Freddie and Sam sent an S.O.S. message under the guise of being a "happy birthday" message) although it wasn't his birthday. This became his catchphrase in later episodes. When Nora fights Gibby, Guppy cheers him on, and helps the iCarly trio escape from Nora's basement by unlocking the door for them. Guppy looks up to his big brother and sees him as a role model. He often likes to do exactly what Gibby does, some examples are that when Gibby comes out of the tent and stretches, Guppy follows behind also stretching. Guppy also like to take off his shirt like Gibby does. He is portrayed by Noah Munck's real-life, younger brother, Ethan Munck. See Main Guppy Gibson Article for more details. Gilbert Gibson .]] Gilbert Gibson is Gibby and Guppy's granddad. He made his first appearance in the episode, iGot A Hot Room, where he gave Spencer a haircut. Even though his eyesight isn't great, he is still a "rockin´ barber" (according to Gibby), giving Spencer a "high-quality haircut" (as Carly puts it). He is a veteran of the Korean War and met a pretty lady there. He might also have a bathroom problem because Spencer states, "He also made that wet spot on the carpet." It could also be the water Spencer gave him because of his eyesight problems; he might have missed the table. He appeared again in iStart a Fanwar where he was supposed to drive Gibby and Guppy to Webicon, but stops at Inside-Out-Burger to order soup, which they didn't have. He also seems to bring up past events (such as his time in the war) when he asks for something and doesn't get it. He is portrayed by Jack Carter. Sabrina Gibson Sabrina Gibson is Gibby's hot cousin who makes an appearance in iBeat the Heat. She was Freddie's date and turned out to be really tall, so Freddie kept trying to get her to sit down or get to her level. In the alternative ending of the episode, she later dates Griffin. She also made a cameo in iTwins, where she bumped into Freddie repeatedly, making him spill all of the drinks he was holding. She is played by Alexandria Basso. Pets Grubbles Grubbles is Gibby's black-and-white bulldog who was given a makeover and a paparazzi ambush in iMove Out Unnamed cat(s) In iEnrage Gibby it is revealed that Gibby owns a cat and he likes to take videos of it. In iCan't Take It, he shows Mrs. Benson a picture of him brushing the cat's teeth. In iBalls Gibby says that the cat likes to watch him bathe. It is not said, however, that these are the same cat. (Many people have multiple cats.) Sir Licks-A-Lot Sir Licks-A-Lot is the puppy Gibby tries to raise with Carly in iDate Sam & Freddie, but Carly refuses. Quackers the duck Quackers is the mallard duck Gibby rescued from a pond in iLove You. He tried to make him do tricks, but he failed at them all, leading Carly to mention that he was "one untalented duck." Category:Gibson family Category:Minor Characters Category:Teens Category:Adults Category:Recurring Category:Mentioned Category:One appearance only Category:Only Two Appearances Category:Spencer's Girlfriends/Dates